


Teach Me To Live

by jade_starlight



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula: Dead And Loving It
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, GFY, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_starlight/pseuds/jade_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy asks in the graveyard, Jonathan says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Live

"Now we can be together, forever."

Despite his overwhelming fear, or perhaps because of it, Jonathan couldn't seem to move as Lucy leaned towards his unprotected neck, sharp fangs extended. For an instant there was pain when her fangs sank into the tender skin of his throat, but the pain almost instantly morphed into a fiery pleasure that he was completely unprepared for. Apparently Lucy's claim that she could show him the deep, raw passion of unbridled sexual frenzy wasn't quite the exaggeration that he had thought it was.

Soon he felt himself growing dizzy and was extremely thankful for the tree at his back, though even it couldn't support him once his legs began to grow weak. He slid down slowly until he was sitting on the ground, Lucy's mouth still attached to his throat and her arms snaking around his waist.

He was close to unconsciousness by the time Lucy finally pulled away from his throat, his blood coloring her smiling lips a vivid red. "Do you understand now, Jonathan? You can have this, have me, for all eternity. We can go anywhere, do anything." She leaned closer until he could feel her breath against his ear. "All you have to do is say yes."

He knew that he shouldn't. He was engaged to Mina. He was in love with Mina. And Lucy was undead. She was a monster, forced to drink the blood of the innocent in order to survive just so that she could kill again. He would simply have to tell her no, and pray that she would choose not to kill him.

Which was why he was so startled to discover that his lips were shaping a breathy yes, completely without any conscious thought on his part. And then it was too late.

Lucy leaned back just far enough to raise one pale hand to her chest, using her fingernail to make a shallow cut just above her breast. Then, once a small trickle of blood began to flow she nudged his head down, gently but firmly pressing his mouth against her chilly skin so that the coppery taste of her blood burst on his tongue.

Once he tasted her blood it was impossible for him to stop. One arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer while he pressed his mouth more firmly against her chest and began to actively suck.

The blood burned brightly as it slipped down his throat, warming him all the way down to the pit of his stomach like not even the finest alcohol had ever done before. His mouth tingled pleasantly, sparks were going off behind his eyes and everything seemed just a bit brighter, a bit sharper.

And, oh, how he liked it.

A moment later everything started to slowly fade, and he felt Lucy pulling him up into her arms with preternatural strength. "Don't worry yourself, Jonathan. I'll keep you safe until you wake again and join me. Then all of London will be ours for the taking."

As he slipped into unconsciousness Jonathan thought that perhaps Lucy's words should have concerned him, but he simply couldn't muster up the energy to be bothered.

* * *

Jonathan woke slowly, aware at first only of the rather obviously female body that was pressed against his side. Then, even that was wiped away by the incredible and irresistible hunger that seemed to consume his entire being. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the sheer need that overwhelmed him.

His eyes snapped open and an instant later Lucy was leaning over him, a smile on her face. "Jonathan, you're awake. Are you hungry, my dear? I brought you a little snack."

She gestured towards the corner of the room, and it was only when Jonathan turned to look that he noticed the boy. He was perhaps thirteen, and had been most likely living on the streets from the condition of his clothes. He was also bound and gagged, and from the expression in the wide blue eyes, absolutely terrified.

The hunger spiked even further, his new fangs aching and his very blood burning. He turned back to Lucy and smiled.

"Absolutely famished, darling."


End file.
